Merseyside Fire
=Area Served= Merseyside Fire & Rescue Service is made up of 5 Area Commands as follows: Liverpool, Wirral, Sefton, Knowsley, and St Helens. Within these areas are: * 16x Wholetime Stations * 4x (LLAR) Low Level Activity & Risk (Day Cover 10:00 - 22:00, Stand Down 22:00 - 10:00) * 2x Wholetime/Retained Stations (30 Min Resilience) * 1x Wholetime Marine Rescue Station * 2x Resilience Stations (30 Min Resilience) Which provides Merseyside with 24hr fire cover. =Apparatus Roster= All pump/tank measurements are in litres. Liverpool M10 Kirkdale :M10P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns :M10P2 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One :M10H8 - Wholetime - Detection, Identification & Monitoring - Iveco Daily :M10H9 - Resilience - Incident Response Unit - MAN Marshall SV :M10S2 - Wholetime - Rehab Unit Van - Ford Transit :M10T1 / MN501 - Wholetime - Prime Mover / Environmental Protection Unit - Scania P280 / JDC :M10T2 /MN801 - Wholetime - Prime Mover / Breathing Apparatus Support Unit - Volvo FS7 :M10T3 / MN591 - Wholetime - Prime Mover / Damage Control Unit - Scania P280 / JDC :M10T9 - Resilience - Prime Mover / Mass Decontamination Unit - MAN Marshall SV / Zamat :MN811 - Pod - Bulk Foam Unit :MN812 - Pod - Bulk Foam Unit :MN813 - Pod - Bulk Foam Unit :MN903 - Pod - Hose Laying Unit :MN301 - Pod - Incident Command & Control Unit :MN901 - Pod - Light Portable Pump Unit :MN851 - Pod - Marine & Tunnel Fire Fighting Unit :MN832 - Pod - Welfare Unit M11 City Centre :M11P1 - Wholetime - Water Ladder CAFs - Scania P270 / TVAC Fire :M11A1 - Alternate - Combined Platform Ladder - Volvo FL10 / Angloco M12 Kensington :M12P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns M14 Speke & Garston :M14P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns :M19B3 - Alternate - Prime Mover / Hovercraft - Dennis SS / Griffin Hoverwork :MN814 - Pod - Bulk Foam Unit M15 Toxteth :M15P1 - Wholetime - Water Ladder CAFs - Scania P270 / TVAC Fire :M15C1 - Alternate - Command Support Unit - Mercedes Sprinter M16 Old Swan :M16P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns M17 Belle Vale :M17P1 - LLAR - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P270 / Browns :M17T8 / MN981 - Alternate - Prime Mover / High Volume Pump - MAN Marshall SV / Hytrans :M17T9 / MN991 - Alternate - Prime Mover / Double Hose Box - MAN Marshall SV / Hytrans M18 Aintree :M18P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P270 / JDC M19 Croxteth :M19P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P270 / TVAC Fire :M19R2 - Wholetime - Heavy Rescue Pump SRT - Scania P270 / JDC :M19R3 - Alternate - Water Rescue Unit - Mercedes Sprinter 4x4 :M19R4 - Alternate - Animal Rescue Unit SRT - MAN TGM 4x4 / JDC :M19R9 - Wholetime - Search Dogs Unit - Mercedes Vito :M19T1 / MN701 - Wholetime - Prime Mover / Search & Rescue Unit SRT - Scania P270 / JDC :M19T7 - Resilience - Prime Mover - MAN Marshall SV :M19T8 - Resilience - Prime Mover - MAN Marshall SV :M19T9 - Resilience - Prime Mover - MAN Marshall SV :MN791 - Pod - USAR Module 1 :MN782 - Pod - USAR Module 2 :MN773 - Pod - USAR Module 3 :MN764 - Pod - USAR Module 4 :MN755 - Pod - USAR Module 5 M81 River Mersey / Pier Head :Marine Fire 1 - Wholetime - Inshore Rescue Boat - MST Rescue 1000 Wirral M20 Birkenhead :M20P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump - Scania P270 / JDC M21 Bromborough :M21P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / JDC M22 Heswall :M22P1 - LLAR - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P270 / JDC M23 Upton :M23P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / JDC :M23P2 - Retained - Rescue Pump - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One M24 West Kirby :M24P1 - Resilience - Water Ladder CAFs - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One M25 Wallasey :M25P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One :M25A1 - Alternate - Combined Platform Ladder - Volvo FM / Angloco Sefton M30 Bootle & Netherton :M30P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P270 / JDC M31 Crosby :M31P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P270 / JDC :M61C1 - Alternate - Command Support Unit - Ford Transit M32 Formby :M32P1 - LLAR - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns M33 Southport :M33P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns :M33P2 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One :M33A1 - Alternate - Combined Platform Ladder - Volvo FL10 / Angloco Knowsley M40 Huyton :M40P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / JDC M41 Whiston :M41P1 - Resilience - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P270 / JDC M42 Kirkby :M42P1 - Water Ladder CAFs - Scania P270 / TVAC Fire St Helens M50 St Helens :M50P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns :M50P2 - Retained - Rescue Pump - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One :M50A1 - Alternate - Combined Platform Ladder - Volvo FM / Angloco M51 Newton-Le-Willows :M51P1 - LLAR - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania P280 / Browns M52 Eccleston : M52P1 - Wholetime - Rescue Pump CAFs - Scania 260 94D / TVAC Fire Reserve Apparatus :Vesty 1 - Rescue Pump - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One :Vesty 2 - Rescue Pump - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One :Vesty 3 - Rescue Pump - Scania 260 94D / Emergency One :Vesty 7 - Water Ladder CAFs - Scania P270 / TVAC Fire Fire Cadet Apparatus YEC - Light Rescue Pump - Mercedes Vario / Emergency One : Category:England Category:Departments operating Angloco apparatus